Predecible
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Cuando Edward recoge a Bella antes de la escuela, ella piensa que una de las razones por las cuales lo ama, es por hacerle la vida cada vez menos predecible.


Predecible

**Summary: **Cuando Edward recoge a Bella antes de la escuela, ella piensa que una de las razones por las cuales lo ama, es por hacerle la vida cada vez menos predecible.

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

* * *

Bella Swan es una persona predecible. Se despierta en la mañana, acalla al despertador que se encuentra a su lado, y reza antes de dejar la cama. Luego baja a la cocina a llenar su botella de agua y tomar su acostumbrado litro de agua en ayunas. Después sube, tratando de no vomitarse toda el agua que acaba de tomarse, y a pasos pequeños para no sentir que le rebota todo en el estómago, y toma sus toallas del cajón antes de meterse al baño.

En la ducha es lo mismo. Activa el agua, asegurándose de que esté un poco más caliente que fría. Toma el jabón neutro en la repisa y se lo frota ligeramente en el rostro para después ponerlo bajo en chorro de agua con los ojos firmemente apretados. Los presiona contra una de sus toallas después de hacerlo (para que no le entre jabón en los ojos) y toma el champú sabor a fresias. Se echa una cantidad considerable en la mano y luego se talla el cuero cabelludo con ella, suspirando ante el relajante olor. Se quita el resto de champú con el agua de la regadera y luego toma el acondicionador. Ya que está puesto sobre las puntas de su cabello, comienza a tallarse todo el cuerpo con el jabón, para después quitárselos juntos.

Se pone los lentes de contacto al salir de la ducha, batallando con el ojo izquierdo (como siempre) y se tropieza hasta casi caer al abrir la puerta. Deja las sandalias mojadas a un lado de su cuarto, brincando hacia la alfombra para no sentir el frío piso en los pies cálidos por la ducha y se da una secada rápida antes de dejar la toalla que usa para el cuerpo sobre el barandal.

Se sienta sobre la cama, y se estira para tomar su ropa desde la silla frente a ella (suele dejarla ahí todas las noches) se unta crema en el cuerpo, tiritando ante el tacto frío de la misma, y se pone un poco de desodorante. Luego se mete la ropa rápidamente y jala su cobija para taparse hasta la cintura. Se recarga en el respaldo, y toma un espejo para ponerse crema y comenzar a maquillarse.

Polvo. Rubor. Máscara. Delineador.

Toma su brillo del buró y se lo guarda en un bolsillo. Se agacha para sacar sus tenis de debajo de la cama, y aprovecha para soltarle el cabello. Le da una secada antes de arrojarla por ahí, y levantar la cabeza rápidamente con la intención de evitar el frío que sabe que le pegará cuando los cabellos le golpeen el rostro y el cuello.

Toma su perfume del buró y se esparce unas gotas en la nuca y en el cuello, para después devolverlo a su lugar

Se para, poniéndose los tenis en el proceso (metiendo los pies a la fuerza, sin desabrochar las agujetas) y camina hacia el tocador para cepillarse el cabello. Después de haberse puesto unas gotas de seda toma una liga y se agarra el cabello en una coleta de caballo. Se mira desde varios ángulos y decide que se verá mejor con una de las muchas diademas que están arrumbadas frente a ella. Se decidirá por una negra, café o gris. Porque es invierno.

Luego se estira para tomar una chaqueta. Y toma su mochila del piso de una vez. Se pone la chaqueta mientras baja las escaleras y luego se unta un poco de brillo, juntando los labios para esparcir el color y lo devuelve a su bolsillo.

Echa un vistazo a la cocina y se da cuenta de que no tiene ganas de desayunar. Ya comerá algo en la cafetería.

Abre la puerta de su casa y sale afuera, apretando su chaqueta contra ella en el proceso.

Así es todos los días.

De repente, una mancha le pasa por el frente y se convierte en Edward rápidamente.

Le da un beso en los labios (no la mejilla, ni la comisura de la boca) y se pone de espaldas a ella.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunta confundida.

El vampiro se encoge de hombros. —Llevarte a la escuela.

— ¿Así es como piensas llevarme a la escuela?

Edward asiente.

Bella se encoge de hombros, y se monta en él. Edward la agarra con fuerza (no más de la necesaria) y comienza a correr. Bella cierra los ojos, y sonríe ante el sentimiento de ir volando.

Y piensa que tal vez una de las muchas razones por las cuales ama a Edward, es porque él hace su vida cada vez menos predecible.

**N/A:**

No estoy acostumbrada a escrbir algo tan aburrido(?) y con tan poco diálogo...pero estoy medio dormida (1:38 p.m.) y no eh escrito en años. Esto es lo que ha salido. :) Dejenme un review porfis :D

Ah, TIENEN que ver ¿Qué pasó ayer? si no la han visto. es LA película. Lloré y toda la cosa (de la risa) en serio, no paraba. La amé xDD Y...ya saben; twitter=adicción. Agreguenmé si tienen uno :) (EssyTheFlipping. Está en mi perfil, de todos modos)

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me desvelaba :)

Besos ;)


End file.
